Remotely-controlled devices have become increasingly popular. For example, a wealth of drones (i.e., remotely-controlled devices or autonomous vehicles) have appeared in the market for hobbyists to enjoy; however, many drones, robots, and other types of remotely-controlled devices each rely on their own proprietary control methods. For example, Drone Manufacturer A may design a drone which programmatically turns left or right in a completely different way from Drone Manufacturer B. Because each manufacturer employs its own proprietary functionality or software, the functionality designed for use with Drone A is unlikely to be compatible with Drone B, and vice versa. As a result, it has heretofore not been practical to offer general software solutions to a broad customer base within this industry through a centralized, self-service marketplace.